The tale of Killian
by Classy Cthulhu
Summary: I was always regarded as a special boy... I dont know why people say that. I dont really believe it myself but one thing is for certain. Im walking up a pair of stairs, i have a headache and i dont want to be under the sun anymore so without further ado LETS BEGIN!


CHAPTER: 1

"God it's hot in Nevada." I said as I pulled my hair back in annoyance and put my beanie over my forehead. My boots thumping as I climbed up the steps to the large academy _why wouldn't you put an elevator here?_

Suddenly I heard a commotion behind me "YAHOO! MAKE WAY FOR THE STAR!" as I was pushed aside by a kid with blue hair "Blackstar that was rude!" said a girl trying to keep up with him muttering a quick apology to me and a polite bow.

_Punk kid. _I felt my shirt cling to my back from the sweat as I took off my trenchcoat. _I hate the desert. I really do. _After about 10 minutes of climbing up the last end of what seemed to be the grandest staircase in all of America. I collapsed on my back and stared blankly at the sun _laugh it up you little prick. _

I closed my eyes trying to cover myself from the sun with my hands. Before I felt a shadow over me and a foot nudge my ribs. "Hey the bell is gonna ring soon. Get up you have class." I cracked open an eye "Huh?" whoever that was he seemed to be a teacher. He had purple skin riddled with tattoos, his hair was in dreadlocks and he had a bandanna over his forehead. "I always look after my students."

He offered me a hand as I took it I noticed his eyes were solid white _okay…. That's just weird _"That's the kind of man I was." _Oh he must be a zombie. _"Thanks uh…" he quickly intervened "Sid. Sid Barret." A nodded as I shook his hand "Were you the one that was going to show me around?" he nodded as he walked forward "Yes Lord Death ordered me to escort you to him." I rolled my eyes _Gee what a surprise. _

After a few turns we finally came to what I was guessing was the death room. The room was large _It's bigger on the inside! _Its dome like shape looked like a sky you would think you were outside except for the fact that there were windows on the roof. A large path filled with overhanging guillotines led to the center. Silently he escorted me until we reached the reaper himself. "Lord Death." Said the zombie as he bowed to a black spiky shadow like figure with a white skull like mask. _This is the reaper? "_Oh Sid please! Enough with the formalities go on you have classes to attend!" the figure said with a dismissive wave of his giant blocky hands_ He's…. not what I expected….. _"Of course Lord Death." Sid said as he walked out.

The Reaper turned towards me "Killian Alexis Dooley…" He circled around me "Ive heard a lot about you young man." He approached the small coffee table and took a seat "Have a seat please." Not wanting to be rude I complied and sat down. He grabbed the kettle on the table and poured some liquid into his cup. "Would you like some tea?" he said kindly gesturing towards my cup _he seems very kind _"Yes please." I said as he poured some into my cup. We sat in silence as I stared into the eyes of his mask I saw wisdom and strength he took a long sip of his tea as he regarded me "So Killian. What brings you to our school?" I stared _oh you know very well what brought me here _"Well your good doctor didn't leave me with much of a choice." He was suddenly reminded of the turn of events that led him there.

**Flashback: **

He had been fighting with the man for a good 2 hours before he pinned him down by neutralizing him with a soul force and then suturing him to the ground _great all because I wanted to steal their wallets then they go full berserk on me. _"You have a lot of potential." The doctor said as he began to crank the screw on his head. "You would make a great specimen." His eyes suddenly turned dark and manic as his face was inches from mine "I'd love to dissect you." _Oh hell no I'm not dying here! _"Ill give you a choice since you aren't on Lord Deaths list." The scythe intervened suddenly "Join the DWMA…." He slowly tilted the scythe towards my neck catching it as I felt the blade rest behind my head. "Or die and have your soul collected." You are a valuable specimen that poses a large threat to the academy." I suddenly heard the scythe talk "Well kid what's it going to be?" he looked at the duo. "Fine ill join the stupid academy." The doctor smiled and removed the scythe from my neck "Good!" the scythe transformed back into a man wearing a tuxedo with red hair. "Alright I'll tell Lord Death." As I felt the sutures disappear. He suddenly stopped and turned around "Oh and don't think of running. We can find you. You're gonna' be on the next plane to Nevada so pack your bags kiddo."

**End Flashback:**

The Reaper nodded "Yes I am aware of what Stein did." Okay that was getting me mad _then why the fuck would you ask me? _

"Where they serious about the whole not running thing?" I asked as I sipped some of my tea. _Mm this is good._ I saw what looked like a smile on his face "Oh of course! We have contacts and branches all over the world!" he set down his tea on the table. "Well let's get down to business shall we?" _huh? _"What do you mean?" I asked "Since you are joining the academy we need to prepare living arrangements right?" _he does have a point. _"What about the paperwork?"

With a chuckle he waved the question away "Oh don't worry about that! We've made special arrangements for you." Suddenly I heard a bell "Oh dear it looks like it's time for lunch… why don't you go have a look around maybe take some classes then we can talk?" I got up "Sure sounds like a plan. But what class am I in?"

"Your class is class Crescent Moon." _This seems interesting _"Thanks!" _I hope I made the right choice by joining_.


End file.
